Lecture Fun
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: Kendall's bored out of his mind in this damned lecture theater. Could James entertain him or would the brunette be too busy studying to pay attention to the whining blonde? SMUT!


Bored. That's how Kendall Knight feels about this stupid Literature lecture. He should be at the rink, training his ass off for the inter-school hockey tournament that was coming up.

But, no! He's stuck in a class filled with eager future writers, poets, kids who just needed the grade and a lecturer who's probably about 50 and can't seem to speak without mumbling.

The fact that he was horny and his lovable brunette of a boyfriend next to him didn't even acknowledge his presence wasn't helping either. They were already sitting at the last row in the lecture hall but James was too busy burying his nose into some old book with his large geek glasses on, looking like a full-on nerd.

_And here I thought Logan was the geek_, the blonde sighed inwardly, pouting as he sank down his chair. His lip jutted out further when he noticed that his two other best friends were nowhere to be seen. _At least they don't have to suffer_.

Kendall wondered why the fuck did he even chose Literature as one of his subjects. It wasn't his forte. Heck, he didn't even _like_ poetry, writing or reading; well, unless it's something hockey-related. That's the only exception.

Suddenly, he felt something brushing against his cheek, moist and firm, before it disappeared. Wide-eyed with shock, the boy turned to look at his seatmate, his cheeks crimson red. James smirked, leaning in to peck Kendall's forehead.

As the brunette's eyes fluttered close, Kendall cupped his cheeks and pulled the taller male down, smashing their lips together. Thankfully, James' squeak was drowned out by the sound of a video playing.

The green-eyed blonde trailed butterfly kisses up James' cheek, nibbling gently on the brunette's earlobe. Kendall's fingers laced up with the other, pressing against the prominent bulge in his jeans. "Need you _bad_," the shorter counterpart moaned softly, his hips jerking at the touch.

It took a split of a second for Kendall to notice the dilation in the pretty boy's hazel eyes before he was yanked over behind their seats.

"James?" a soft squeak came out from the surprised blonde, who was trapped between James' strong arms.

The pretty boy growled low in his throat as he nipped at the younger boy's neck. "Fuck, Kendall. How am I supposed to study if your sexual frustration's rubbing on me?"

A sly smirk stretched on Kendall's lips as he rolled his hips up, whimpering at the contact. "Then, help me."

James' quick reflexes were finally paying off as he tore off both their jeans and boxers in a flash. Their members stood, red and leaking with precum. The brunette raised his fingers to Kendall's lips, whispering lovingly, "Come on. I want to prepare you."

The shorter teenager shook his head with a mischievous grin before nudging James onto his ass, back leaning against the chairs. Just as the brunette wanted to question the other's actions, he had to bite his tongue to stop his moans.

Kendall's pouty little lips were wrapped around the tip of his member, sucking lightly before running his skilled tongue across the slit, the taste of James erupting in his mouth. A rather loud moan came from James, whose fingers were now tugging roughly at his lover's blonde locks.

The bushy-browed boy pulled off with a pop, cocking his eyebrow. "Hush, baby," Kendall ordered, his hand moving to pump the hazel-eyed beauty's cock. "Don't want us to get caught, right?"

James' shook his head vigorously, biting his bottom lip as an attempt to keep silent when Kendall's moist cavern enveloped his dick once more. The blonde slowly slacked his jaw, taking more of James' girth in.

"Fuck, babe," the pretty boy whimpered, shivering when Kendall's tongue swept the underside of his length. James could feel the other's smug grin against his skin as his blonde began bobbing his head, saliva dripping down his length as Kendall tried to swallow more than he could chew- or, in this case, suck. "B-Baby, s-stop."

Kendall ignored the boy's pleas, fingers caressing the parts that couldn't fit his mouth. Once they were slick with a mixture of his saliva and James' precum, the blonde brought those fingers to his own hole and began preparing himself, working a single digit through the tight ring muscles.

Kendall began humming, eyes tightly shut as he inserted another finger, scissoring himself open. He gently scraped his teeth against the heated flesh, slipping his fingers in and out of his puckering entrance. His bottle green eyes snapped open when he hits his prostrate.

A muffled yelp vibrated around James' dick which caused the pretty boy to jerk his hips upwards, stifling his moan with his hands. Kendall sputtered a bit, pulling back to control his breathing before resuming his task of sucking and nibbling at his brown-haired lover's length.

His own calloused fingers were wrapped around his neglected member, tugging in time with the thrust of his fingers while his mouth was busy pleasuring James' heated cock. The pretty boy was close, the tensing of his thighs signalling this to his boyfriend.

Kendall slowly dragged his teeth up to the head of James' cock, purposely sliding the tip of his tongue through the slit once more before giving it a hard suck.

The second he did, James released a loud, guttural moan, spilling his seed deep down Kendall's throat. The green-eyed hockey player swallowed the hot, salty liquid before pulling away, fingers still buried deep in his ass as he stared at James with large eyes.

The class had gone completely silent, probably because of the hazel-eyed boy's voice. The couple remained silent, staring at one another with wide eyes as they awaited any signs of life from the room.

Once their lecturer began mumbling once more, Kendall sighed in relief before sitting up, freeing his hands to straddle his boyfriend's lap. Somehow, the fact that they nearly got caught turned him on further.

Kendall grinded his erection against the other's softened member, breathing harsh from the skin-on-skin contact as his long arms wrapped around James' neck. "F-Fuck ba-baby," the blonde moaned softly, pressing kisses all over James' face. "Need y-you no-now."

"Are you- ah, fuck, _stop_- are you open enough?" the hazel-eyed beauty whispered, squeezing the plump ass cheeks that belonged to Kendall.

James smirked when all the shorter boy did was roll his mesmerising, darkened green eyes before positioning himself. Kendall smashed their lips together as he lowered himself onto the other's newly erected rod, whimpering as he was stretched wider.

His fingers did him _zero_ justice. James' cock was fucking _huge_! Kendall sunk his teeth into James' lower lip, wiggling his hips to adjust to the large intrusion.

"Shit, you're fucking tight," the brunette hissed, fingers curling the short hairs on the back of Kendall's head as said blonde began lifting and lowering himself, mewling as he slammed right into his sensitive bundle of nerves.

James locked their lips together before flipping over and plowing deep into the blonde's ass, causing Kendall to gasp. The older male took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue into the other's cavern, moaning when the taste of Kendall and his cum combined burst on his taste buds.

As the brunette mapped out Kendall's sweet spots, his hand trailed down the shorter boy's pale chest, wrapping his soft fingers around Kendall's twitching member.

James swallowed every sound Kendall made as he searched for the young one's prostrate, grinning when a muffled screech echoed into his mouth. The pretty boy used his thighs to nudge Kendall's leg further apart, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

When Kendall's muscles began hugging him tighter than usual, James sped up the movement of his hips, jabbing the other's spot roughly as his thrusts became slightly erratic and sloppy.

A few more strikes and Kendall was cumming, clutching onto his brunette's shoulders as his ring muscles contracted, which made James released his load again, this time deep within Kendall's tight ass. The pretty boy allowed them to stay still for a moment, relishing in their afterglow.

A loud whimper came from the blonde underneath him when James pulled out and rested on the carpeted floor, trying to regain his breath. A frown was etched on his lips when he noticed the white stain on the front of his shirt.

Kendall bit his lower lip as he sat up, cringing at the slight burn on his lower back before peeping over the chairs.

Surprisingly, no one was aware of the fact that they were gone. If anything, everyone was focused on another video that the damned lecturer was playing, completely oblivious to the couple who just fucked at the back.

A warm pair of hands tugged Kendall back, nuzzling against his heated neck. Kendall turned and smirked when he realised that James had ripped off his shirt, a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes.

As the hazel-eyed brunette nibbled on Kendall's neck, the blonde could only think of one thing.

_Maybe Literature lectures aren't that boring after all._

**A/N: It's 3am in the morning. I'm trying to sleep but I can't. This was inspired by a ... Uh .. Confession on my school's confession account on twitter. Hope you enjoyed. Really can't be assed to edit my mistakes.. :\**

**Read. Review. Favourite. (;**

**Edited A/N: Okay so I noticed some mistakes & decided to give this a quick edit.**

**itsallguchicauseyolo - **I haven't watched it yet but I heard there's tons of Kames in it! Can't freaking wait for the episode to play HERE. It takes forever on Nick Asia :\ & thank you sweetheart! :D

Guest - Okay, firstly, this was finished at 3 in the morning. I know there's mistakes here & there but since I wanted to upload smth cause I haven't for a long time & I know there are some readers of mine who were waiting for an update, so I did. Sorry about that!  
& sweet spots are different for people. The only time you feel turned on by it is when you're making out with someone as seen in this fanfic. Have you ever been kissed?  
Second, what expressions are you talking about? I mean, yeah, some of my words are inspired by other Kames writers but, we're all writers either way. Some of our words might be the exact same by coincidence. The Kames writers on here have played a huge role in my writing & I'm thankful for that.  
& the third was a typo error. It's LIPS. & yes, a frown was ETCHED to his lips. A flowery way to say that he's frowning. That is all. I hope you enjoyed this fic (:  
P.s: it's fanfiction. It may or may not be real. But it's up to the writers to decide that, don't you think? (:


End file.
